


Adaia's Daughter

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every way she was Adaia's Daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaia's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> this is! not beta'd!
> 
> its also 3 am and im very tired so i apologize for anything wonky

Cyrion looked at her, and he saw Adaia.

She was Adaia’s daughter in every concievable way, from the slope of her cheeks, to the fire in her eyes, she was Adaia’s daughter.

And she knew it.

Her mother was brave, and fierce, and strong, and these traits she passed to her daughter. She was things Cyrion wasn’t, and could teach her daughter things Cyrion could not. 

He could not wield a blade, or make poisons to stop an enemy in their tracks. He could not pick pockets or trick others with a silver tongue, or cut the throats of men who harmed him and his kin.

But Adaia was all that and more, and teaching it all to her daughter.

She was a beauty you could not keep contained, and it made sense to Cyrion that her child would be as well.

No one could control Adaia, and no one could control her daughter. Cyrion knew this, and it scared him.

It terrified him, it chilled him to his very core.There was not a time that he didn’t worry for her, for both of them. And then The Maker had taken his wife away, too soon, and left their daughter hurting and raw and angry.

And she was Adaia’s daughter. 

And to Adaia’s daughter, it only made sense to get revenge.

But for Cyrion, it was not what he wished for her.

He wished he could protect her, protect her and his niece and nephew from the hardships and the grief of their lot in life, just as Adaia did. He wished to carry their burdens and worries, wished to see the smile that used to be on his little girl's face. 

She was Adaia’s daughter, but she was also his, and all he wanted was her safety in life.


End file.
